Show Me the Meaning of Being Lonely
by Lady Red Lips
Summary: umm... this is based on the Backstreet Boys song "Show Me the Meaning of Being Lonely". i love that song and thought it good for a new fic. please r+r


      Show Me the Meaning of Being Lonely

Show me the meaning of being lonely 

                               Duo walked down the rain- drenched street. He thought of what he had done to his girlfriend. They had an argument and soon they separated. They had been dating for three months and they thought they were ready for marriage. But his girlfriend had gotten a call from her last boyfriend in junior high and asked her if she would marry him. 

So many words for the broken heart 

                                 She told him about the question. Duo got mad and started to yell. Soon the argument started. But while walking down the street, Duo thought fiercely about that argument. Never in his life had he felt so miserable! Never in his life had he desired someone as he did now! And never in his life had he decided to runaway and kill himself. _"I still have my friends at least." _He thought. Duo started to run with hot tears streaming down his face. _"How could I have been such an idiot?! She was all I had aside from my friends! I was so stupid!"_ hid thoughts pounded in his head.

It's hard to see in a crimson love 

    Duo lay in his bed trying to see blinded by tears. **Bring!** His phone was ringing. Duo looked at it for a moment and finally he answered it.

"Hello?" Duo said.

"Duo what's wrong?" said the other voice.

"Oh, hi Quatre. Nothing."

"Listen, I know when somebody is hearting. Now what's wrong?" Quatre was serious.

"I had an argument with my girlfriend. We kinda broke up."

"Wow. Well it's late and I guess I will go. Bye."

"Bye." Duo hung up.

Walk with me, and maybe 

                                  Duo was shopping for food. He saw her doing the same thing across the aisle. His heart was pounding furiously. He was prepared to walk over and get what he needed without looking at her. He walked over and was stopped by someone.

"Excuse me?" said the voice.

"Yes?" Duo said turning around to come face to face with the very girl he broke up with.

"Where is the pet food?" 

"Aisle seven."

"Thanks." And she left.

Nights of light so soon become 

                                  It was 8:00 pm and he was driving home from work. He was lucky he could get out 2 hours earlier than the original let out time. The streetlights were on and blazed by. He was driving to Wufei's house.

Wild and free I can feel the sun 

                                 It was summer time and Duo was at the beach. Trowa was a lifeguard here and said Duo can be an alternate when Trowa was going to take breaks. Duo was on duty now and sitting on the high chair. He soon heard people screaming.

"Help, help somebody, help!" was the cry. Duo jumped off the chair and ran to the water when he saw a person drowning.

Your every wish will be done 

                               Duo was driving home from work. It was 10:00 pm. He soon heard an ambulance truck blazing by. _What the heck? _He slowed down and saw the reason. A crash had occurred. _Hey, I recognize that car! That's my girlfriend's car!_ Duo jumped out of his car and ran towards the accident.

_They tell me,_

_Show me the meaning of being lonely_

                            They rushed the bodies into the truck. Duo was asked into the truck by a doctor. He said yes and jumped in. They rushed to the hospital. Duo starred at the nearly lifeless girl in front of him. He started to cry again. A tear landed on the girl. He eyes flickered open and she saw the young man standing over her. Duo smiled, and she fell back into a coma.

Is this the feeling I need to walk with 

                           Duo waited in the waiting room while the doctors worked hard to save the person. _"This was all my fault. If I hadn't broke up with her she wouldn't have tried to commit suicide." _Thoughts ran through his head and pounded on his heart.

Tell me why I can't be there where you are 

                          Duo walked into the room where the girl was. He looked on her face. It was scratched and bruised but she was breathing at least. The doctors were able to save her. They said she wanted to see him. He was crying again. Hot tears once again fell down his face. One landed on her face. Her eyes flickered open. This time they stayed open. She started to cry. He wiped the tears off her face. They smiled.

There's something missing in my heart 

                          She was out of the hospital and Duo asked her to marry him. She said yes. A few months later they were married. Duo was fulfilled and overjoyed. She looked so beautiful in her black wedding dress. It matched his Black tuxedo. 

Life goes on as it never ends 

                         Duo watched as she brought their children into the world. He held all three babies in his arms. He handed them to his wife and she cried with happy tears. He loves his life and he promised his children that he wouldn't tell them about the people he killed and the lives he had made miserable. He never wanted to get rid of the life he has now.

Finish

Authors note: Just in case you are wondering, I'm Duo's wife. Hehe, what can I say, I love Duo!   


End file.
